Colleagues and Confessions
by CossetteLune
Summary: A cute little story about Spence and Jayje.


A Reid/JJ fanfic.

**Disclaimer: ** No, I do not own Criminal Minds etc etc

So, this is my first CriMi fic, and admittidely I am not the biggest fan of Criminal Minds, but my sister is. Between her and REIDFANATIC I got a little help. =) Thank you to both. And I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R

* * *

**Colleagues and Confessions**

_CossetteLune_

"Think fast!" The plastic ball Morgan threw at Reid simply bounced off the back of his head. He had been staring at his report for almost half an hour without making a mark on it.

"What was that for?" Reid rubbed his head where the ball had hit him.

"You seem a little distracted today, wonder boy." Morgan chucked the ball back up.

"I'm not distracted, I'm just busy."

"Looking at your paper?" Morgan looked skeptically at the genius.

"Hey there Morgan, Spence," JJ walked up to the pair carrying two trays of coffee.

Morgan turned. "Hey there, blondie."

Smiling faintly, Reid turned back to his blank report.

"I brought coffee." JJ nodded to the trays in her hands.

"Mmm... Coffee." Garcia grabbed one. "And not BAU crap."

"Starbucks!" JJ grinned. "And that one's Reid's," she added a second after Garcia had already taken a sip.

"Ugh. What…what is that? Straight sugar?" Garcia scrunched her face up and put the coffee on Reid's desk.

"3/4 sugar, 2/3 cream and 1/3 coffee. That right, Spence?"

"Um, yeah. Thanks JJ." Reid's cheeks flushed pink.

"Yuck. Which one's mine, Jayj?"

"Either of these," JJ put down the trays and picked up two coffees.

"Both black, I'm assuming?" Morgan took one and passed the other one to Garcia.

"Just how I like my men." Garcia winked at Morgan and sipped her drink.

"Then what're you doing with that computer geek?" Morgan teased flirtatiously.

Garcia smiled at Morgan once more then made her way to her office.

"When are you going to ask that girl out and get it over with?" JJ smiled and cocked an eyebrow Morgan's way.

"As soon as she realizes that a black God is more attractive than a white tech whiz." Morgan answered.

JJ laughed and picked up the trays of coffee again. "Well, I'd better give these to the rest of the team before they get cold. See you two later."

"See ya, thanks for the coffee," Morgan smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks JJ," Reid muttered.

Once JJ was out of sight, Morgan threw the ball at Reid again. "What's up, kid?"

"Nothing, just doing work."

"No you're not. It seems to me that your crush on JJ is still growing."

"Shut up." Reid was suddenly preoccupied with his coffee cup.

"Too bad Will got her first," He put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder.

"They're breaking up, you know," Reid said quietly.

"What? Why? How do you know this?"

"She told me."

"Well, there you go. Kinda sucks for her though.

After a moment's pause, Reid spoke up again. "She's the one asking for the divorce."

"Okay, what am I missing here, Reid?"

Fidgeting uncomfortably, he answered, "She told me she loves me."

The room went completely silent. Slowly both men began to grin.

"It's about time the nerd gets a girl. What did you say to her?

Reid's smile faded into a frown. "Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Nothing. Then she left. I didn't know what to say, so I just said… nothing."

"Aw, come on man, that was your chance!

"Give him a break, Morgan." Hotch interrupted, coffee in hand. "JJ's in her office, she needs your help with something."

Reid was about to make an excuse as to why he shouldn't go to JJ's office, but nothing came. Instead he walked away in silence. Behind him he heard Morgan ask Hotch how long he had been eavesdropping.

"JJ?" Reid stepped into her office.

"Hey again, Spence." She smiled warmly at him.

They both looked at each other in an awkward silence. Suddenly the door closed behind Reid, he turned, puzzled with what happened until he saw through the window the outline of a smiling Morgan.

He inhaled deeply. "I guess he wants me to talk to you about… That thing." He finished lamely.

"You mean that small little thing where I am divorcing my husband because he called me out on loving you? I couldn't deny it so instead we decided to just break up? That thing?"

Reid adjusted his tie and nodded. He felt his cheeks burning up so he chose to take a sudden interest in his shoes.

Her words hung in the air until she spoke again. "So what about it would you like to discuss?"

"Um. Just the whole statement, situation, I guess."

Silence again.

JJ stood up from her desk and went up to Reid. He finally met her eyes. "I love you, Spencer. Please can you say something and stop making me feel like a principal who is disciplining a student." She laughed lightly.

"How am I like a student?"

"Reid, your posture. You're cowering near the door looking at your shoes and I was sitting in a desk in front of you doing all the talking. Now you know that is not what I wanted you to say something about!"

"I know." He muttered, looking down again.

"So…?" She urged him on.

"Yeah, about love. It's a funny thing really. People always argue whether or not it's a real emotion or if it's just a delicate balance of hormones. If you see someone you find attractive it will send a message to your brain. It is a positive reaction and it spreads a really pleasant feeling through the person's body. It's the same thing that happens when you eat choc-" JJ cut him off with a kiss, right on the lips.

It took Reid a few moments just to figure out what was going on. Once he had processed her actions he relaxed, allowed it and kissed her back. His hands curled around her back and she wrapped her hands around his neck. The pair finally broke apart when they heard cheering through the door of JJ's office. The door opened and the rest of their team stepped in all with huge grins on their faces.

"It's about time!" Morgan smirked.

"Even I've been waiting for this to happen." Rossi shook his head. "This better not get to Strauss though!" He said as he left the office to go back to work.

"Oh come on Rossi, why don't you just have fun for once in your life." Prentiss rolled her eyes thinking he was out of earshot.

"Maybe when I'm not at work!" He yelled without turning around to face them.

Prentiss bit her lip, "Oops. Aw well, I should probably get back to work also. I have something like 12 files left."

"Twelve? I only have four!" Morgan boasted. "Something been on your mind lately, Prentiss?"

"Oh yeah! I have been dreaming about this hunky man I work with, his initials are DM."

"I knew it!" He laughed.

"Yep, I have been dreaming of him doing four… Maybe six of my files that magically landed on his desk after he bragged of how few files he had left!"

"And the old one has some bite to her."

"Hey! Watch it Derek! Now those files won't magically float to your desk by themselves."

She exited the room and switched her paper work with Morgan's.

"Nice." Morgan smiled bitterly.

"Well, you'll get it done eventually, hot stuff." Garcia winked at Morgan and went into her own office.

"Eventually." He agreed.

"If it helps? There are a few files that aren't assigned to anyone yet. Her name may appear on them." JJ offered and Hotch gave off one of his rare smiles.

"So much better." He went to the bullpen with a smug smile across his face.

"Now you two." He pointed at the new couple, "Better get back to work. This better not distract you guys." He left the two alone once again.

"So I guess…" Reid began.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Embarrass yourself by trying to talk." She continued, giggling. "So how about, for now, we get back to work and later, you take me out for dinner?" Softly she kissed his cheek and sat back down.

Where her lips touched his skin reddened. "Um, yeah. That sounds good." He stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"So go. Work. Remember?"

"Oh right. Heh heh. See you in a bit!" As he walked away he heard JJ laughing at him stumbling over his feet.

"See you later, Spence!"

He turned to wave and didn't notice that he had walked straight into Derek Morgan.

"Well done. Have fun tonight wonder-boy!" Morgan smiled brightly as a big brother would to his little brother.

"Yeah, I will!"

* * *

Short and sweet I hope you enjoyed.

xo

_CossetteLune_


End file.
